


I'm Right Here

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dreamed… It sounds stupid now. I dreamed you died.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the person who generally reads through my fics and tells me if they're even halfway decent post-able material is absent so I'm just going ahead and posting this.
> 
> Written for the prompt at hobbit kink:  
> "Aidan falls asleep somewhere around the set while they're filming a scene he's not needed for and he ends up having a nightmare that something bad happens to Dean, maybe he dies. He wakes up yelling for Dean in a panic with everyone staring at him and of course Dean comes running and when he gets close enough Aidan grabs him and kisses him in front of everyone and then just clings to him.
> 
> This could be how they get together or maybe how everyone finds out they're together, whatever works really."
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=7360979#t7360979

_Everyone is dead. He’s on a battlefield and everyone is dead. Just him now. He needs to find his brother. He needs to find Fili but there’s no one in sight. No one left alive, not even the enemy, and all he can see is blood. All he can see is blood and death and he doesn’t even know who’s who. He just knows he needs to find Fili. He takes off running but it’s slower than it should be, the mixture of blood and churned up dirt impeding his movement, combined with the seemingly endless corpses he has to step over. Corpses of enemies but also of his friends, his family. He has to find Fili._

_He trips, his foot catching on the arm of something he can’t even identify, falling into the muck, falling through it. He slams into the ground and scrambles to his feet. He’s in a corridor now, one of the winding halls of Erebor and he knows Fili is close. He starts running again, movement no longer impeded, bolting through doorways and passages on instinct until he finally turns a corner and pushes open a door and now he’s in a field again. Not a battlefield, just a field. There’s someone there, facing away from him, but he’d recognize his brother anywhere. “Fili?”_

_Fili turns and he’s not Fili, he’s Dean, and Aidan is Aidan and he’s never been as relieved to see Dean as he is in this moment. “Dean!” He shouts, reaching for him. Dean smiles, seeming as relieved to see Aidan as Aidan is to see him._

_“Aidan!” Dean beckons for him to come closer and Aidan tries but he can’t seem to move._

_The arrow comes out of nowhere and before Aidan can even shout a warning it slams into Dean’s chest, directly into his heart. The shocked, confused look on his face will forever be imprinted into Aidan’s mind. Aidan still can’t move, rooted to the spot. All he can do is watch Dean collapse to his knees, red blossoming across his chest, dripping to the ground._

_“Aid…” He whispers. A plea for something. For Aidan to come save him, maybe, or for Aidan to look away, or just for Aidan to remember him. He slumps to the ground, the light gone from his eyes. Aidan is running once again, toward Dean where he lays on the ground. When he reaches Dean he drops down onto his knees beside him._

_“Dean, Dean please!” Aidan pulls Dean’s body up, shaking it as if to wake him before cradling it to his chest. He can feel the blood on his hands, on his shirt, but it doesn’t matter because Dean is dead. “Dean!” He screams. “Dean!”_

“Dean!” Aidan sits bolt upright, Dean’s name still on his lips. His throat is raw from screaming and he vaguely registers he’s crying. Everyone in the vicinity is staring at him, he can feel several worried gazes, but none of it matters. All that matters is Dean sprinting across the set toward him. Dean looks scared and confused, Aidan’s own name a question on his lips, and the look is too similar to the one in his dream.

He pushes himself up, lets Dean envelop him in a hug even as he catches Dean in a desperate kiss, needing to know he’s there, he’s alive. Dean only freezes for a moment before kissing Aidan back and Aidan doesn’t care if they’re in front of everyone. He doesn’t care about their unspoken agreement to keep their relationship secret. He doesn’t care about any of it because he just watched Dean die, even if it was only a dream.

When he breaks away from the kiss he drops his head to Dean’s shoulder, letting Dean guide him back into the chair he’d been sleeping in, originally part of the Bag End set, but they’d taken to keeping it around so Aidan could nap when he wasn’t needed. Aidan presses his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, willing himself to stop crying as the other actor comfortingly rubs circles into his back, murmuring that it’ll be okay, whatever Aidan is upset about will be fine because he’s here now. It takes another minute or so but eventually Aidan manages to compose himself and draws back far enough to look Dean in the eyes. Dean cups his cheek and presses their foreheads together. “You scared me there, Aid. I was across the set talking to Peter and you started screaming my name. I thought you’d been hurt or something. What happened?”

“I dreamed… It sounds stupid now. I dreamed you died.” He lays a hand on Dean’s chest right over his heart, right over where the arrow had been in the dream. “I couldn’t save you, couldn’t even move, all I could do was stand there and watch. When I finally managed to reach you, you were already dead.”

Dean lays his hand over Aidan’s on his chest. “I’m not dead. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, promise.” He gives Aidan a smile and Aidan weakly returns it before pulling back entirely and looking around.

There are countless people around them who are all suddenly and incredibly interested in the ground or various set pieces in the distance. “Shit, Dean, I’m sorry. I just kissed you in front of everyone and… Fuck. Sorry.”

“They would have found out sooner or later.” Dean waves off his apology. “And since you’ve kissed me in front everyone it’s only fair I get to kiss you in front of everyone.”

Then he does.


End file.
